Sacrificing
by Iarmundowe
Summary: To Harry, they made the sacrifce  does it help him? Or will he have to end up making the ultimate one?


A/N: I own nothing…absolutely nothing … at least here.

Enjoy!

* * *

All the sudden a shudder over took all those caught up in the fierce battle. A single bright green light lit up the night sky that pressed on Hogwarts ground. Death Eaters, students, teachers, Aurors, all stopped and turned to the duel in the middle of the field.

The two wizards stood twenty feet apart, but every one could hear those cold words hissed from his mouth; the two single words that would end the war.

"Avada Kedavra"

Heads whipped around, a white light flashed, and ears were covered as a ringing Boom was heard. The green spell had hit a white barrier, and Harry Potter stood wand directed at his one true foe with his eyes closed, as Voldemort's eyes shone with fire.

* * *

Harry knew that the end was coming near. He felt himself growing weaker, blood running down his back where a slicing cure had been cast upon his before it was turned onto an Auror that jumped in the way, sacrificing himself for Harry. 

He knew also that his enemy grew weaker with each minute. The spells were not coming as fast now, they were less powerful. All of the sudden the Dark Lord spoke a word and raised his arm, a shudder over took the ground and Harry heard the one spell he knew would end this, closing his eyes and turning his face away from the sudden green light Harry thought of all of those who stood by him and made him who he was.

Ron, he was his friendship. No matter what they would go through Ron would be the one that he could always turn to. Memories over took him as time stood still: first year Ron willingly sacrificing himself on the chessboard, flying the car together in second year, their next year Ron being dragged away by Padfoot, fourth year had brought on a true fight, but their friendship survived the test, fifth year the department of mysteries Ron being attacked by the brain. Sixth year a promise to face whatever came at them. All this had time and time again given Ron a way to let go of their friendship, but he was the one that followed Harry where ever. Ron made a sacrifice for Harry.

Hermione, she was his family. Harry could turn to her when he could no one else and know that he would not be judged. He could turn to her for the answer whether it was in books or to help him see things clearly. They had their own memories too. First year, she showed him that there were more important things to life, second year brought Harry's first true feelings of loss and fear when she was petrified, third and fourth year's she always was their to help a problem – the time turner, all the Triwizard tasks, fifth year she forced him to be what he could be, sixth year had brought them closer and the same promise as Ron. To face whatever came. Hermione made a sacrifice for Harry.

Ginny, she was his everything. She showed him love when he had never known it; she challenged him and encouraged him. Ginny had let Harry into a world that he had always been deprived of. She could always be that little girl with an elbow in the butter dish, the one taken over by the memory of his enemy; a kiss that made him feel whole. Ginny was someone he could count on to be there for him when needed but also tell him when it was enough and that he could do no more. She was sunshine and hope, the brutal truth and reality check he needed. She gave this all with out a thought to herself. Ginny made a sacrifice for Harry.

There were those that died for him, and those that fought with him; they were his purpose. So many people had died to give him a chance: Dumbledore, Sirius, Cedric, his parents, every order member, the students and teachers, Aurors, witched and wizards everywhere that died in this war. They gave him reason to not give in. They made a sacrifice for Harry.

Harry's mind flooded with memories of good times and bad and he realised what all these sacrifices gave him. Everything that he had been through gave way to strength, courage, hope, power, and most of all, the realisation that everyone gave what they did for love. Their caring for him had made him who is.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and breathed, he did not smell the blood and rain soaked earth, nor smell the air heavy with smoke from burning and spells. Harry cleared his mind and let love overtake all of the systems of his body and mind that those memories held. Feeling a new magic well in his heart, and a song of a phoenix distant in his ears Harry threw up his wand and yelled words that neither he nor any person looking back would remember: 

"donatus ata darfod 'ch vobis"

As the words burst out of Harry's mouth, although his wand out, a white light erupted from his body and rushed forward meeting the green light.

* * *

The white light engulfed the green and sped towards the Dark Lord. A scream and another bang shook the ground. 

Slowly rising as smoke cleared the field, people, Dark forces and Light Allies alike crowded together. Smoke and dust cleared way and the moon cast light to reveal a young man crawling over to the shell of another young man. Gently the words were whispered, "It's over Tom, you were wrong I did not lose everything, this has to be done"

Rising, Harry lifted the sword from the scabbard that hung at his waist; with a final yell he drove the long blade into the chest of his long time adversary. There was silence. Then, a quiet his as the body beneath the sword gave way to dust. Harry dropped to his knees, dropping his head he said "it's over, it's finally over." Then and only then did the Saviour of the Wizarding World allow himself to fall over with exhaustion.

* * *

Years later, Ginny opened a letter. Reading it with a smile on her face she walked out into the garden, "There is a request" she called to the man who sat there teaching a girl about eight how to properly mount a broom. 

Grabbing the little girl he turned around. "Do we now? And what would it be?" the man said coming to read the letter.

"Jamie's History of magic teacher would like his mum, aunt, and uncle, to come in and tell the story of how his father lived and died to save the world to his class." Ginny replied.

Taking the hand of the little girl, Ron put his arm around his sister "I think we can do that Gin, its better then them hearing about it from some book a crazy old beetle wrote."

Ginny and Ron both laughed and confusedly the little girl looked up "Daddy, mummy said that it's not nice to call people crazy." Then before she could be grabbed by her laughing father took off into the house.

Run hugged his sister. "Are you sure you're ready for this Gin? Telling everyone?"

Ginny hugged him back. "He made a sacrifice for us, its time we make one for him."

And with that the brother and sister walked into the house to get lunch ready.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­ 

AN: the spell Harry says is a mix of Latin and Welsh, that roughly means "what has been give to me, let it be your end"


End file.
